España vs Italia
by Grellicious x3
Summary: Es el partido entre la Furia Roja y el Forza Azurri en la Eurocopa. Antonio y Lovino se ven como enemigos durante 90 minutos, ¿qué pasará después? Spamano. Spoilers ? . Lemon -fail-.


_Aquí vengo yo con un fic recién salido del horno. Sé que es algo tarde para subirlo, pero no me pude resistir. Y sí, también sé que debo muchos fics, pero les prometo que pronto los terminaré...apenas logre recuperar los archivos, porque mi computadora se formateó. Ahora, disfruten ésta cosa bizarra que se me ocurrió después de ver el partido España-Italia en la Eurocopa._

_**Advertencia: **Nombres de jugadores y lemon(?)._

_**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni la UEFA(?) me pertenecen. Ya saben el resto._

* * *

10 de Junio de 2012. 18 horas, tiempo de Ucrania.

Se abría el partido entre dos grandes del fútbol internacional. España jugaba contra Italia en el tercer día de la Eurocopa 2012 Polonia-Ucrania. Lovino y Antonio estaban más que decididos a ganar, todo con tal de demostrarle al otro que incluso podían ser enemigos. Primero, se cantó el himno de Italia, y Lovino lo entonó con gran fervor, mirando al ibérico de reojo, mismo que estaba entre sus jugadores, respirando profundamente antes de empezar el partido.

Siguió el himno español, y todo el equipo de la escuadra ibérica estaba completamente concentrado al escucharlo. Algunos cerraron los ojos, y otros tantos se abrazaban. Al terminar, todos fueron directo a tomar sus posiciones en el campo, siendo los españoles quienes estarían abriendo el partido. Antonio dirigió su mirada a Lovino que estaba cerca de ahí.

—Suerte, Lovino.—Musitó el español mientras sonreía de manera orgullosa; el italiano simplemente respondió con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha, como indicándole que empezara de una vez el partido. Comenzó la cuenta regresiva y al llegar a cero, el balón comenzó a moverse por el campo.

Italianos y españoles peleando por tener el dominio del esférico, siendo éste acaparado por la Furia Roja al principio. De Iniesta a Xavi, pasando por Balotelli y Marchisio. Antonio y Lovino buscaban el gol desesperadamente.

El juego estuvo demasiado abierto. El balón iba y venía pero quienes tuvieron más oportunidades de gol fueron los españoles. A Lovino casi se le iba la respiración cuando el balón estaba cerca de su portería, pero el alma le regresaba al cuerpo cuando iba desviada o cuando Buffon la atajaba. A Antonio le ocurría lo mismo, pero en menor medida. Fue la tercer oportunidad de gol de los italianos lo que realmente lo hizo temblar, aunque Casillas fue su salvación.

—Cazzo! Spagnolo bastardo!—Gritó Lovino al español, furioso al terminar el primer tiempo—. ¡Tu equipo está haciendo trampa, stronzo!— Reprochó el italiano con el ceño fruncido.

—E-eso no es cierto, Lovi. Es simple defensa. Que mi equipo sea mejor que el tuyo, no quiere decir que esté haciendo trampa.—Respondió el mayor mientras salía de la vista del italiano, yendo a los vestidores apenas acabó el primer tiempo. Lovino estaba que ardía en rabia, no por no haber anotado sino porque el español le echaba en cara que su equipo era mejor. Odiaba que Antonio se sintiese grande por tener el título de Campeón del mundo; olvidaba que el italiano tuvo ese título 4 veces.

Quince minutos fueron suficientes para que se recobraran, comenzando después con el segundo tiempo. España tuvo de nuevo el dominio del balón, utilizando estrategias diferentes para burlar a cada italiano que se les ponía en frente. Triángulos, toques sencillos, el balón iba de aquí para allá. Antonio controló el balón por breves segundos, siendo Lovino el primero en quitárselo. Se lo pasó a varios, quedando quieto a media cancha. Fue ahí que sintió su corazón detenerse, su aliento escapar lentamente mientras veía el balón entrar a la portería española. Los gritos de gol fueron lo que lo sacaron de su letargo, corriendo después a festejar con su equipo, abrazando al autor de tan bella anotación. Antonio Di Natale recibía las felicitaciones de varios jugadores más y Lovino no dudó en lanzarse sobre él.

—Sei perfetto! —Aduló el italiano, sonriendo como nunca. Antonio por su parte, frunció el ceño tratando de tranquilizarse. Definitivamente no se iba a quedar así. Si alguien iba a ganar, debía ser él, o en todo caso, simplemente quedar empatado.

El juego siguió, y Antonio se adueñó del balón, evitando que cualquiera se lo quitase. Se vio marcado, por lo que lo pasó, mismo pase que pronto llegó a Fàbregas, autor del gol del empate. El ibérico estaba que no soportaba tanta emoción. No pasaron ni 5 minutos, y su venganza estaba hecha. Saltó, gritó y casi lloró de la emoción ante las miradas atónitas de Lovino.

—Non puoi essere… Íbamos ganando…—Musitó el menor entre gruñidos.

Ahora las cosas estaba parejas, y ahora Antonio tenía que darlo todo, pero Lovino no iba a quedarse atrás. El segundo tiempo fue tenso. Varias oportunidades de gol se presentaron por parte de la Furia Roja, aunque Buffon las desvió todas o simplemente, no llegaban al arco. Italia tuvo también varias oportunidades de gol. El Forza Azurri no pudo llegar al segundo gracias a las atajadas de Casillas. Y así, con un empate, terminó el partido. Noventa minutos, y el empate no se deshizo. Tanto Antonio como Lovino se dieron la mano con otros jugadores de manera amistosa, pero cuando llegaron con el otro, sus miradas cambiaron.

—Buen partido, bastardo…—Musitó el italiano, recibiendo un "Lo mismo digo" por parte de Antonio, así como una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El menor se ruborizó y salió corriendo de ahí directo a los vestidores, aprovechando que nadie iría en esos momentos. Antonio no dudó y siguió al italiano hasta los vestidores, deteniéndole al tomar su brazo. Lovino tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y luchaba con todo para contenerlas.

—¿Por qué lloras?—Inquirió el español con curiosidad, a lo que el menor respondió desviando la mirada. No quería responderle que se sentía un mediocre por haber quedado empatado.

—No es de tu incumbencia…—Respondió Lovino, pero contrario a todo lo que esperaba, el español lo tomó del mentón, besándolo de manera profunda, sonriendo al separarse; el italiano con un sonrojo imposible de esconder en el rostro.

—No te sientas mal por el empate. Velo como un reto a superar al otro la próxima vez…—Susurró y justo después, volvió a besarlo, ésta vez de manera apasionada. Lovino no sabía cómo reaccionar, y simplemente hizo lo que su cuerpo le ordenó. Rodeó el cuello del mayor con ambos brazos, profundizando el beso a tal punto de buscar la lengua ajena, jugando con la misma. Antonio no se quedó atrás y apoyó al menor contra la pared, colando una de sus manos bajo la playera de Lovino y acariciando su pecho suavemente. El italiano soltó un pequeño gemido en los labios ajenos, pero no se separó, en cambio, buscó acercarse más al mayor, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del mismo.

La temperatura comenzaba a subir y pronto el italiano no supo ni su nombre. Antonio comenzó a retirar su playera, al igual que la del menor, provocando así que sus cuerpos tuviesen roces bastante provocativos. El español hizo a Lovino recostarse en una de las bancas cercanas, acariciando con suavidad su pecho, al tiempo que dejaba besos repartidos por todo su cuello, provocando que algunas marcas rojizas quedaran sobre la piel del italiano. Poco a poco, quedaron desnudos, y los roces entre sus cuerpos sacaban gemidos bastante eróticos a ambos.

Antonio miró a Lovino, y éste al primero. Lovino, increíblemente, sonrió. Un breve pero profundo beso fue depositado en los labios del español al tiempo que éste hacía rozar su hombría con la entrada del italiano. Éste no pudo evitar gemir e nombre de aquel que en pocos momentos lo estuviese haciendo suyo, siendo que minutos atrás, ambos se hubiesen visto como enemigos.

Otro beso a los labios italianos por parte de los españoles, seguido de una calidez placentera en el interior de Lovino. Embestidas, gemidos, jadeos, gritos; todos y cada uno de ellos acompañando el nombre de ambos hombres, entregándose uno al otro mientras en las canchas aún seguían ambos equipos.

—A-ah… A-Antonio, más, quiero más…—Pidió Lovino, aferrándose con fuerza al mayor apenas éste tocó cierto punto en su interior que lo hizo gritar tanto que juraba lo habían escuchado afuera.

—Lovi, Lovi… T-te amo…—Susurró Antonio al oído del menor, pero antes de que éste pudiese responder, la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas aumentó, llevando al italiano al mismísimo cielo.

Lovino gritaba el nombre de Antonio, y sus uñas dejaban marcas visibles en la espalda de éste último, mientras el sudor cubría ambos cuerpos. Besos furtivos, fogosos y apasionados, todo acabando en un clímax simultáneo de ambos castaños.

—B-bastardo… Anch'io ti amo…—Respondió al fin el menor, sintiendo la semilla de Antonio en su interior. El ibérico sonrió ligeramente, y Lovino también, acariciando las mejillas ajenas. Después de todo, no había sido tan malo haber quedado empatados ; claro está que después tendrían que explicarle a los técnicos por qué ambos estaban besándose en las regaderas. Día vergonzoso para Lovino Vargas.

* * *

_**N/A: **Y aquí está. Ojalá les haya gustad, me esforcé mucho al escribirlo. Fue un lemon bastante fail, no como los que suelo hacer, pero al final, la intención es lo que cuenta. Espero pronto poder terminar con los fics que me faltan. Nos veremos pronto. Si quieren dejar review, crítica, tomatazos, lanzarme pasta, presionen ese lindo botoncito de abajo :3._


End file.
